


Chasing the Sun

by timaeusTestiflied



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, Blood Drinking, Clubbing, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Humanstuck, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Internal Conflict, Interspecies Relationship(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Revenge, Rituals, Sadstuck, Supernatural Elements, Undead, Vampire Hunters, Vampirestuck, i swear by heaven above that I was not inspired by twilight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1384189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timaeusTestiflied/pseuds/timaeusTestiflied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After her grandfather was murdered by merciless and immortal creatures of the night, Jade Harley made a solemn vow to avenge his death.  How, you may ask?  Simple.  Go give Van Helsing a run for his money, wield a pistol full of silver bullets, carry a wooden stake, and keep garlic in her pocket.  For ten years, she has been hunting and killing vampires in her family's name; but when she spares the life of a particular blonde haired and sunglasses wearing vampire, Jade will have to start listening to her conscience and decide if vengeance is what she is seriously looking for.</p><p>Forgiveness over cruelty.<br/>Life over death.<br/>Love against hatred.<br/>Eternity over mortality.</p><p>The final choice could destroyer her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I consider this to be a replacement to my other Homestuck fanfic "Live Backwards". I really wanted to continue writing it and make a second chapter, but personal issues came up, and I didn't have a lot of time to do that. Plus, I suppose that I was more interested in wring a story about vampires than I was about zombies. "Live Backwards" was deleted from Ao3, but I still have it available in Microsoft Word. If you want it, my askbox on Tumblr is open, and my url is "dokidoki-artichokee.tumblr.com".
> 
> For the last time; I was NOT inspired by Twilight, True Blood, Vampire Diaries, House of Night, Hellsing, or whatever the shit you kids pay attention to these days. All references are coincidental and unintentional. The only things that inspired me, were the classic Hollywood vampires like Dracula and Nosferatu. Also, I am aware that The Wanted have a song called "Chasing the Sun", and that the music video incorporates vampires. I did not get the title from that, and as much as I like the song, it was not an inspiration to write this thing.
> 
> Yes, I know, its poorly written. That was the way it was supposed to be in this chapter. Shut up and deal with it. It will be more well written and detailed in further chapters.

* * *

 

_“Grandma!” cried the young boy with black hair, a slight British accent, and donning dark green pajamas.  “Can you please tell me a bedtime story?” he asked with eagerness in his eyes as he stood at the feet of his elderly grandmother._

_All but one dim light on the bedside table in the boy’s room was off, movie posters hid the walls of their true color, airsoft pistols were scattered on the floor here and there, comic books riddled the floor like colorful carpeting, and the full-size bed in the corner was currently empty._

_“Oh, Jake…” said the old woman with compassion.  Her white hair was long and flowed down her back, her nightgown was pink and has been worn more than once, a knitted shawl spread on her shoulders, and blue slippers kept her feet warm.  “Not tonight.  We have a big day tomorrow, and you need sleep more than anything.  Besides, you’re ten years old.  Don’t you think that’s a bit too silly to ask for a bedtime story?” she asked._

_“That’s just it!  I’m too excited to fall asleep, and I don’t know what to do about it.  I need a story, or else I’ll never sleep again.  And I don’t think I’m old enough to stop with bedtime stories!  So please Grandmother, I need one.” He insisted._

_“I’m sorry Jake, but it’s late, and I’m tired.”_

_“Please, please, please?”_

_Jake’s grandmother sighed, walked over to the bed, and sat down._

_“Alright.” She said.  “Come on, get comfortable, and I’ll tell you a story!”_

_The boy’s smile widened as he enthusiastically ran over to his bed and crawled under the covers.  He really was a nice young man, and his grandmother was proud of him for growing up to be so well behaved, but even the brightest people have problems.  In little Jake’s case, he was always demanding, and didn’t like it when things went his way.  Other than that, he loved to go on adventures at every chance he had, and he had lots of friends who supported him and was there every step of the way._

_“Now, what kind of story do you want to hear?”_

_“I like monsters, guns, adventure, and the usual stuff!”_

_“Monsters?  You mean like the ones outside that are taking over the island?”_

_“Nope.  Some of them are friendly, like the Tinkerbulls.”_

_“Well, in that case, did you want me to tell a story about those?”_

_“No.  I want a story about….” He paused and thought for some time.  “Vampires.  The ones that suck blood and stuff!”_

_The old lady looked down at the floor for a moment and gave it some thought._

_“Are you sure you want a story about those?  Vampires are terrible creatures, and-“_

_“I want a story about vampires!  Please Grandma…”_

_“Okay Jake, I’ll tell you a story about vampires.  I must warn you though,” she raised a gentle finger to him “it’s going to very long, very boring, and very scary for you.”_

_“I can handle it, just you watch me!”_

_His grandmother smiled as she looked at the ceiling and began to speak…_

 

* * *

 

 

    Long ago, far away, and back in the 1800s, there lived two brothers.  One of them was older, and the other was younger.  The brothers lived together in a very small house in a very big city.  Because this city was so big, there were many different kinds of people living in it from all over the world.  While most of the people in the city were kind and friendly, others were not.  Crime was a very big issue there, and evil lurked in the shadows if you weren’t paying attention.

 

     In this evil city, the brothers had nobody to protect them.  They only had each other, and to them, that was perfectly fine.  Their parents had disappeared when the younger brother was only a baby, and the older one was eighteen.  Nobody knew where they had gone, or why they left, but the older brother knew that he had to raise his brother up as good and strong as possible.

 

     Many years had passed; both brothers turned into capable young men, and were respected by everyone they knew.  As far as being brothers went, they loved each other very much.  They fought rarely, were the other one’s shoulders to cry on, and were there no matter what.  However, as the younger one grew into his late teens, things began to go downward for both of them.

      The younger one realized that he had responsibilities to take care of, and he knew that he couldn’t stay with his brother forever.  Things like jobs, girls, money, school, and things like that were getting in the way.  The older brother realized the importance of those things, and decided on what was best for them both.  The younger needed a home for himself, so that he would live his life in peace.

 

        One night, after a long day of looking for an affordable house, the two brothers went into the large city.  When they arrived, all of the usual bright lights were turned off, and going down the sidewalk was like walking in a ghost town.  Darkness spread throughout the entire city, not a single person was in sight, there wasn’t anything going on in the street, and there was a scent of danger in the air.

 

                “I don’t like it here…” said the older brother.  “We should go back.”

                “Okay.  Let’s stay close together, and get out of here.” replied the younger.

 

         After walking for some time, the brothers felt very uneasy, and thought that someone was following them.  Sure enough, the unknown person behind them took out two cloths, one for each brother, and they were both put into a deep slumber.

 

         When they woke up, the brothers were in a dark cathedral lit by dozens of candles on the floor, and they were surrounded by strange men with capes as black as the night.  The brothers were covered in painful scars, scratches, cuts, bruises, and open wounds.  Both of them didn’t know where they were, what happened, who these people were, or why they were here.

 

          The brothers were scared, afraid, and confused.  A high priest wearing a darker cloak than the rest came forward to the older one, knelt down to his level, looked into his eyes, and nodded.  “Yes,” he said “you are perfect.”  As if by rehearsal, the older brother was dragged away by two other cloaked men, leaving his little brother behind and all alone.

 

                “No.  No, please.  Don’t take him from me!” cried the little brother.  “He’s all I have left, and I won’t have anybody else in my life if he’s gone!”

                “Quiet down, you pathetic worm!” yelled another cloaked being in reply.

 

          When the younger brother stood up from the cold ground of the church, he saw his brother tied to a chair, and a large sword pointed to his chest and held by the priest.  Scared beyond all measures, the younger brother began to cry.  The only family he had left was about to be killed, and he could do nothing about it.

 

                “Oh, Gods and Goddesses of the Netherworld, hear our prayer.  We Brothers of Midnight offer this human sacrifice in exchange for eternal life in the salvation of Hell.  Grant us this gift, oh masters of darkness, so that we may lay to rest in the flames of Inferno.  Amenth!” the priest said out loud and other members chanted.  When he was finished with the prayer, he plunged the sword into the older brother’s heart.

 

            Fresh blood flowed from the elder’s wound and onto the floor, the other members of the ritual bowed before the sacrifice, and the younger brother screamed and cried as he ran to his dead sibling.  “Dirk…” he cried his brother’s name.  “No, please, you can’t leave me…” but there wasn’t any use.  He untied the body and held it in his arms like Michelangelo’s Pieta.

 

                “What is your name?” asked the high priest, still holding onto the blood stained sword.

                “David…” said the younger brother through tears and agony.

                “Our sacrifice was a member of your family?”

                “Yes, he was.  You all are monsters because of what you did.”

                “It was for a good cause.  We do not regret our actions, young man.”

                “Can you bring him back?”

                “We are the Brothers of Midnight; we possess magical abilities beyond the understanding of this world.   We can bring back your sibling, but a price must be paid in turn for reanimating the dead.”

                “I’ll do anything!  Please!  Take my money, soul, whatever you want from me; but promise that he will be brought back to life!

                “Fear not, young man.  Our Gods have been pleased for the time being, and will not mind having a sacrifice be returned.”

 

    Suddenly, the older brother’s body was taken away once again from the arms of his mourning sibling.  Drenched in the blood of a family member gone forever, the younger brother was in complete shock as one cloaked being grabbed the back of his neck, and another held on tightly to his wrist.  Incarcerated and helpless, he tried to scream, but no sound came out.

 

    The priest put away the sword from before, and instead took out a knife decorated in priceless red jewels and precious metals.  He whispered a prayer in another language as he examined the boy’s arm, and slowly, cut into it.

 

    The brother, David, was in sheer pain as he tried to escape.  All he could do was stand there as his own blood escaped from his veins and was collected in a wooden bowl under his arm.  After some time, the bowl was about half full, and the priest took it away.  Here, he added a series of dry ingredients, chanted several prayers, the blood’s color transformed from red into black.

 

                “No longer shall you be a child of light and goodness.  From here until forever more you shall keep to the shadows, consume the life force of men, be gifted with strength and agility, death will never find you, darkness will reside in your soul, and love will never pierce your unbeating heart.” The priest said as he walked back over to David.

 

        While the priest the bowl to the boy’s face, the cloaked cult member who held onto his arm before had let go, and covered David’s mouth.  The poor boy had no choice but to breathe in the strong scent of the obsidian-tinted contents.  To him, it smelled terrible, and his senses went numb after a few minutes.  An unbearable pain crushed his heart, and he screamed a deafening screech.

 

         Soon, his teeth began to ache, his nails had become longer, his skin was paler, his lungs have stopped breathing, his once brown eyes were now a piercing red, his cuts and bruises had healed within seconds, and an awful thirst dried his throat.  Finally, when he could no longer bear the pain, his vision went black, and he was left all alone once again.

 

* * *

 

 

        Everything hurt.  There was no such thing as a feeling of peace and bliss, because in this world, those feelings are sugary dreams made by people whose minds were crippled with nightmares.  On every other day, everything may seem normal, tranquil, calming, and undisturbed; but that was not the case.  This wasn’t an unbearable pain that one might get from being injured or hurt, this was the kind that goes beyond the definition of the universe, into the stars, over the clouds, and above your head.

        From here on out, darkness was the only feeling that he would ever have.  He knew that he made a terrible mistake on that day with the mysterious cult, but he did it for the best.  Because, deep inside of his subconscious, he knew that his brother was alive again and that there would be no more fear and sorrow for the rest of time.  They would both walk out of the cathedral together, and everything would be back to the way it was before.  At least, he would have hoped so.

 

        The old gothic cathedral was cold, completely dark, no cult members were inside, no candles were lit, and not a single drop of red blood was on the floor.  However, the only thing that was actually on the floor was the boy who gave up his humanity in order to save a loved one.  Slowly, he opened his tear crusted eyes and lie there on the cold tiles of the church.  It felt nice.  If he was to die here and now, this wouldn’t be a bad spot to say goodbye.  Did his brother feel the same way when the sword pierced his heart?  One could only guess so.

 

      After some time, the boy, David, lifted his head and tried to sit up from (what was perhaps) hours of lying on the ground.  His bones and muscles ached from unuse, and by the look of the moonlight from the stained glass windows, it must have been around four in the morning.  He couldn’t say exactly.

 

       David didn’t remember what had happened before the ritual, try as he may.  He didn’t remember his home, friends, job, family, past loves, nothing.  His memory was in a complete haze, and everything was foggy and unclear.  He tried to make sense of something, anything, but it was hopeless.  A long while past before he had given up, and was forced to look at his current situation instead.

 

       He looked at his hands, and saw that his skin was pale and white, his nails were long and sharp like talons, and the once purple and blue veins in his wrists had disappeared entirely.  He touched the top of his head, and was glad to know that his blonde hair was still there.  He placed two fingers on his neck, and tried to detect a pulse, and there was nothing.  Finally, he took notice that there was something in his mouth; two sharp objects took place of what were his canine teeth.  As he reached a shaky hand to touch them, it became clear that these things were sharp fangs.

 

       Scared and confused, David stood from the ground and touched his neck again.  His throat was parched, dry as a desert, and making him weak as the seconds ticked by.  Through a dizzy mind, unbalanced footing, and tired eyes, he took his time to find something to drink; but after searching every corridor and hallway of the church, he found nothing.

         

       Not knowing what to do or where to go, David decided to leave the safety of the church, and perhaps get some assistance from someone outside.  He knew that in his weak physical state, it wasn’t safe, but he need help more than anything.  Once outside, the streetlamps that once were dark were now glowing with warm flames, and it burned David’s skin although he made no contact.  A gentle flurry of snow cascaded from the heavens, few people walked the cobblestone streets, shop windows were illuminated to display their products, and an icy wind pierced through David’s shirt and vest.

 

        After walking haphazardly in the road for over an hour, his thirst became unbearable, and a glimmer of sunrise peeked through the clouds.  At this rate, he was afraid that he wouldn’t live for much longer in the cold air and with this drought in his throat.  His legs were weak from walking, and sooner than later, David collapsed and lay motionless on the icy ground.

 

       People came and passed, but no one dared to help the boy.  Instead, they went past and him like nothing more than trash.  His breathing was shallow, his hope was gone, and his life was depleting.  As he looked at the world for one last time, a pair of high-heeled shoes stepped in front of his vision and stood there for a moment or two.

 

                “What are you doing on the floor?” asked a gentle voice from above.

                “Dying…” David replied.  His voice hushed, and spirits low.

                “Where did you come from?”

                “Does it matter?...”

 

    Suddenly, the person who came to his side knelt down and placed a hand on his head.  Instantly, he felt a little better, but still very thirsty.  When David looked at her, it was like staring at a goddess.  The woman before him had silky black hair that went past her shoulders, pale skin like him, red eyes like his, black lipstick, small and sharp fangs, multiple tattoos on her arms and chest, a black and green dress, and a smile as genuine as gold.

 

                “You poor dear…” she commented.  “You must’ve just gone through the transformation,yes?”

                “What?...”

 

    Her laughter was like poetry, honey, and salvation.

 

                “You don’t know what happened?”

                “I…I don’t know anything…”

                “You don’t have to, at least for now.  I am Queen Porrim, and what might be the name of a handsome young fledgling like yourself?”

                “David…  My name is David…”

                “Well David, I wish to congratulate you.”

                “Congratulate me?  On what?”

                “Becoming a new member of the family.”


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

 

**Vampire**

vam·pire  [vam-pahyuhr]

Noun

     1.  a preternatural being, and member of the undead, that sucks the blood of living persons during nighttime hours.

     2.  a supernatural creature that has the ability to drink blood of living humans, possess strength and agility, can read the minds of others in rare cases, and is very difficult to kill.

 

    

* * *

 

 

 

    The typical vampires that one may read in books and watch from TV are very different from the traditional and “old” vampires of the past.  For starters, they don’t sparkle in the sun.  The idea of a creature who resides in darkness to be illuminating in a stylistic manner while bathed in sunlight is simply repulsive.  Then again, the traditional vampires don’t “burn” either.  Instead, if they are exposed to sunlight, they become very uncomfortable, and they will eventually collapse and die if left outside for more than seven hours.  That is not the case at night, sunset, or early dawn.

 

    Blood is the main food source of vampires.  Without it, they will die of dehydration.  Because of their fast metabolism, they need to drink one liter a day, more or less.  They can go a few days without it, but thirst will eventually spread from the throat, and transform into weakness and fatigue throughout the whole body before putting the vampire into hibernation and possible death.  Human blood is preferred, but substitutes (such as animal blood) can be accepted if necessary.  However, human blood, without a doubt, must be consumed only once in order for a vampire to begin living fully on the substitute.  Human food can be eaten by a vampire, but the effects of doing so can be nauseating and uncomfortable.

   

    Vampires don’t live forever, but they do live for a very long time.  The oldest one on record died when he was 8,000 years old; no other vampire in recorded history has reached those numbers.  As long as there are humans on earth and plenty of blood to drink, vampires will continue living.  To them, they’re neither alive nor dead, and they consider themselves to be walking corpses.  They don't need to breathe, and they don't have a heartbeat.  Yet, while the human population on Earth is about 7 billion, vampires only make up .5%.  Reproduction isn't looked upon by vampires as an important factor as one may think, and they simply choose to manually convert grown humans into their species by biting on rare occasions.  There are other ways for humans to become vampires, but none has been proven to be scientifically possible.

 

    When someone first becomes a vampire, they are young, inexperienced, pitiful, and often mocked at by far older members of the society.  But as time goes on, they soon begin to take control of their bodies, learn to use their abilities, and gain power through discipline and perseverance.  Some of these powers include invisibility, stealth, seduction, animal transformations, flying, wall climbing, mind reading, looking into the future, martial arts, creativity, speed, flexibility, manipulation, and spiritual contact to name a few.  Every vampire is unique, and knows how to do something that another might not.

 

    As mentioned above, vampires don’t fall into the exact category of “immortal being”, because there are numerous way to kill them.  Or, at the very least, weaken their abilities.  All vampires are allergic to garlic, and the effect of being in contact with it varies between each individual.  They are also allergic to silver, as it gives them a terrible rash when applied to the skin, and can lead to a deadly infection when absorbed into the body.  Running a wooden stake through the heart is practical, as it has been proved to kill humans as well as vampires equally with the same outcome.  Contrary to popular belief, vampires _can_ see their reflection, are vain about their appearance, and they’re not afraid of mirrors the slightest.  They are also not afraid of crosses, and are sometimes found wearing them in their fashion assemble.

 

    Like winter snowflakes, no two vampires are exactly the same.  Each one is unique and special in their own way, and nobody can change that.  However, appearance wise, they aren’t so different.  There are four traits that all vampires have that identify them as members of their species.  These include: red eyes, light skin, razor sharp canine teeth, and long elegant nails.  Of course, vampires have evolved to hide some of these traits in order to blend in with humans and thus gain the trust of their prey.  While they cannot conceal their eyes and light skin easily, they can, with concentration, be able to retract and protract their nails and teeth at will. 

 

   For as long as vampires have walked the Earth’s surface feeding on human blood at night, there have been people trying to stop them.  Vampire hunters are normal humans whose jobs are to exterminate the race, keep the peace, and stop at nothing until their goal is complete.  They are specially trained fighters and craftsmen, and they know their job better than anyone else.  Vampire hunters often carry weapons on their person in the event of an encounter, and are willing to go the distance until the vampire is defeated.  They’re considered to be heroes, and while the trade has been lost as time came and passed, the legacy of vampire hunters has never been forgotten.  In the modern age, hunters often group together in clans to eliminate the enemy more quickly, and have each other’s backs if needed.  It’s a rare occurrence to find a vampire hunter work independently, as failure to kill the target is a common result.

 

    Out of all the fantastic things that these creatures are able to do and are vulnerable of, is the fact that vampires cannot fall in love.  Well, actually, that is a bit of an understatement.  They can feel passion, rejection, happiness, lust, and sympathy, but never the feeling of true romance.  Very few documents were recorded of vampires falling in love with each other, much less with humans.

 

    Above all, the effects of vampirism are permanent.  Once you join, you may never go back to the life you had before.

 

* * *

 

    Mr. Jacob “The Flame” Harley was already an old man when he died, so there wasn't any point in saying that his death was unjust and that he was too young.  If you asked him personally, he would say that he had lived a very good and accomplished life.  He was an archaeologist, world traveler, writer, treasure hunter, scientist, game hunter, gunmen, businessman, adventurer, and a classy gentleman of his day.  His mother and sister owned a baking company that became very successful at some point in time.  After the death of both of them, the company was closed down, and the money was given directly to Mr. Harley per dying wish of his mother.

 

    Not long after Mr. Harley gained the inheritance, he began thinking about getting into a new hobby, even though he already had quite a few on his shoulders at the time.  He never took vampire hunting seriously, mainly because he looked at it as homicide or genocide.  Even so, he still acquired plenty of items that vampires were prone to, and tried his hand at fighting and carrying out the act of killing the creatures.  Sadly, his old bones couldn't take the excitement of vampire hunting, and he decided to shelf the craft altogether. 

 

    While Mr. Harley did have lots of money and success as he aged, he was a wild spirit, and never committed himself to settle down and have a family.  Rather, he did the next best thing and adopted a baby girl instead.  He believed that she would be just the thing he needed to continue the Harley name, and he made a promise to keep her safe at all costs.  The girl had black hair, beautiful green eyes, fair skin with a few freckles on her cheeks, and a spirit that nobody could resist. 

 

    The adoption company said that her name was Jade and that she was left on the front entrance only a few weeks before Mr. Harley came and signed the papers.  She didn’t have a letter from her parents, or had anything to identify them.  She was only swaddled in a blanket and had a card bearing her name on it.  When Mr. Harley had adopted her, he was old enough to be her grandfather, rather than a parent.  So, the habit stuck, and for all of Jade’s life, she had referred to him as “Grandpa” and nothing more.

 

    Jade had grown up to be a bright and lovable young girl.  She was very smart, had several friends at school, loved to run around and play games, rarely got into any trouble, was loved by everyone, listened to her elders, and was a ray of pure sunshine to her grandfather.  She was a shining example of a perfect little girl, and had been everything that the old man needed in his life.  Of her hobbies and interests, she loved to watch her grandpa fire guns at the shooting range, take care of plants in the garden, tried to play electric bass, watch cartoons, and enjoy the company of her dolls and toys.

 

    When Jade was eight years old, her grandfather thought that it would be an excellent idea to take her on a vacation to a nearby lake to go fishing and camping.  They agreed that they would be staying for three days, and that only smiles were allowed during the entire trip.  For two days, grandfather and granddaughter enjoyed themselves at the lake.  Together, they ate s'mores at a campfire, told stories, went boating, swimming, hiking, collected specimens, went hunting in the woods nearby, and had the time of their lives!

 

    On the last night, while both of them were sleeping in their tent, a strange hissing noise was heard from outside.  At first, they thought it was just a bug, but the sound didn’t go away after almost 20 minutes.  Mr. Harley decided to go and investigate, and grabbed a pistol as well as a flashlight.  Jade carefully watched the flashlight move along the ground, sometimes getting dim, sometimes getting bright.  After a few minutes, Mr. Harley came back into the tent, and said that there wasn't anything out there that he could see.  Relieved, they went back to sleep, and forgot about the noise for the rest of the night.

 

    In the morning, Jade was the first to wake up.  When she did, she noticed that her grandfather wasn't there with her, and she figured that he was packing everything in the car for the trip home.  She put on her boots, unzipped the tent, stepped outside, and screamed in horror as she looked at the ground in front of her.  Before her, was Jacob Harley’s corpse.  Blood drained, eyes open, skin wrinkled and pale, gruesome to gaze upon, and left with puncture wounds on the neck and arms.  She tried to shake the body and wake him up, but it was pointless.  The only family she ever had was gone.

 

    For hours, she stayed with the body as nearby campers heard her scream and rushed to help.  A 911 team came as soon as possible and took the body away, people tried to help Jade cope with the recent event, others packed the supplies into their own cars and offered her a ride home, but most stood off to the side and watched as if this was a show and not reality.  The police officers at the scene tried to gather evidence and clues to who killed Jade’s grandfather, but there was nothing to be found at the time.  Controversy and rumors quickly spread from one person to another, when finally, the mention of vampires reached to Jade’s ears.

 

    She had never seen a vampire in person before, but she did know what they were capable of.  A few months ago, her grandfather had shown her the vampire hunting weapons he tried to use but gave up on.  He even offered to teach her a few tricks on how to protect against an encounter, but the old man never had the chance to instruct her.  Now that he was dead and gone, the two of them would never have a happy moment ever again.

 

    Jade agreed to be driven back into town by a man and his family, who, like Jade and Mr. Harley, were on vacation as well.  Not long after the trip back had begun, she borrowed a cell phone to call her friend Rose Lalonde and her mother, Roxy.  Jade and Rose knew eachother from school, had become pretty good friends, and had called to ask if she could stay with them until things were straightened out with the recent death.  They happily agreed, and the family brought Jade and the camping supplies over to the Lalonde household.

 

    Rose was a different girl than Jade, and not just in appearance.  Rose had deep purple eyes, short blonde hair, wore dark makeup even though she was the same age as Jade, and took a liking to the dark and gothic subculture.  Still she was a very well-behaved girl, and understood Jade’s loss.  Rose’s mother, Roxy, was a woman who was good hearted, and knew right from wrong.  She and her husband divorced due to financial difficulties when Rose was a toddler, and she seldom talked about him; but she tried her hardest to never let her struggles as a single mother show.

 

    What was originally planned for a few days, turned into several weeks.  The Lalonde family soon gave up, and allowed Jade to live with them permanently.  Jade gained her grandfather’s financial inheritance, but had no choice but to agree and sell the house she lived in all of her life.  She had gotten back her clothes, books, games, and other things as well as the house’s furniture, art, and her grandfather’s belongings.

 

    Out of the many objects she inherited, what caught her attention most of all, and sparked a flame in her soul that pleaded for revenge, were the vampire hunting tools and weapons; once objects of unimportance, now possessions placed at the crossroads of her life.  At her grandfather’s funeral, she stood and watched as they lowered him into the ground, and covered his grave with dirt and loose soil.  When the service ended, a heartbroken Jade placed a white Lily on his tombstone, and it was there that she made a promise to never stop until he rested in peace, his blood was avenged, his killers were eliminated, and her pride was restored.

 

This, she swore by God above...

* * *

 


End file.
